Mordred
Modred 'is the former Dragon pal of Julius Lautreamont, and one of the primary antagonists, in the world of ''[[Dragonar Academy (series)|'Seikoku no Dragonar]]''. Personality Mordred has, or rather, had, two distinct personalities, his good half and his evil half, which was born due to his being a descendant of the Dark Kingdom of Nehalennia. When Julius killed Modred, his good half remained in his body and perished with it, only to be later revived as the first Necromancia and then permanently killed by Ash. His evil half, however, was able to avoid this fate by possessing Julius' own body. Good Half The good Mordred is shown to care deeply for his master Julius, and even went so far as to provide him with an Ark, later, this Mordred was even willing to die in order to keep his evil side from taking over. When he was revived as a Necromancia, Mordred asked Ash to kill it while assuring him that Echo, whom it earlier swallowed, would be kept safe. Evil Half In the manga series mordred is actually a female who looks like a Loli girl just like Eco (source vol 7 in stores now). The Evil Mordred is ruthless and cruel, he cares nothing for others, be it his allies, subordinates, his other side or his host and former master Julius, and will use anyone and everyone as means to accomplish his own personal objectives, with the possible exception of Anya. He does, however, seem to feel personally betrayed by Julius for killing him. He had no problem reviving other dragons as Necromancia, including his own good self, and using them as undead soldiers to pursue his ends, or awakening Echo in a forceful and incredible painful manner so that he could take over her dragon-form's body while she was mentally exhausted from the torture and transformation, after which he even claimed he would make humans livestock to replace the current system due to the dragon's need for Astral being something he can't avoid. He is also shown to be reckless, trying to kill Ash while he was attempting to take over Echo's body despite the blatantly obvious fact that if he succeeded Echo herself would die too, with him inside of her no less, and has also proven himself a coward, as he clearly feared death when Ash gained the upper hand and cautioned him that killing him would kill Echo's body as well. For some reason, both the Necromancia he creates and his own spiritual manifestation utilize tentacles as their primary means of attack, and they largely prioritize female targets, Navi herself even goes so far as to claim that Mordred has a particular fixation with it. 'History' Mordred was the Dragon Pal of Prince Julius Lautreamont. As it grew older, it eventually was discovered that Mordred had a second, malevolent aspect, to their personality born from Mordred's ancestral memory as a descendent of the dark kingdom of Nehalennia, and it was slowly taking them over. To that end, Mordred and the Prince conspired to kill it, hoping that it would prevent Mordred's evil self from causing harm. Unfortunately, Mordred's evil self was able to escape the death of its body, and possess Julius. Julius was then banished for the crime of murdering his Dragon, with no one realizing the truth, or the reasons behind his actions. 'Powers and Abilities' Mordred's spirit has the ability to possess people, both humans and dragons. Though it seems he cannot do this entirely at will and there appear to be limitations and requirements for him to do so. While possessing Prince Julius, he also displayed feats of strength and ability which easily surpass human levels, implying that he is somehow capable of enhancing his hosts in some way, or channeling his own power through them. While trying to possess Echo, her dragon body transformed into his own, losing its original shape and form out to his until he was forced out of her. Mordred also knows the secret to creating Necromancia, or undead dragons from their remains and has proven quite knowledgeable about ancient magical technology, such as Yggdrasil. Mordred is cunning and crafty in his actions, manipulating others and biding his time to achieve his goals. 'Trivia' *Mordred was the first Necromancia dragon that Ash fought. **It was made from his original body, and contained the benevolent aspect of his personality. * Mordred plans to replace the present system of humans bonding with dragons to supply Astral, with humans being kept as livestock by the dragons, and being fed on in order to gain Astral. Category:Dragon Category:Maestro Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Deceased